


In Sickness and in Health

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets sick.<br/>Danny takes care of him.<br/>It's not that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyndalanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndalanz/gifts).



Danny first suspected something was up when Steve wasn’t in the doorway to his office asking where they should go for lunch at exactly 12 noon.

By 12:20 he started to get worried and marched over to Steve’s office to check things out.

Steve wasn’t at his desk.

_What the hell?_

For a second he wondered if the shmuck had gone to lunch without him but then he glanced over at the huge leather couch that absolutely no one needed in a real office but that Steve had in his and saw that familiar broad back and compact ass and all the other perfect parts that made up his partner and smiled to himself.

_Talk about a glorious view._

Sure, fine let him have the couch.

“Steve?” he said softly and then, getting nothing, he moved in closer and repeated it a little louder. When Steve stretched he fully expected him to do that SEAL thing of his where he went from sound asleep to standing up at attention in a nano-second but instead all he got was a slow roll over and bleary eyed stare.

“Oh…. Hey Danno.”

“Hey yourself. You getting some beauty sleep or what?”

Steve sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. “I… I was just grabbing a nap.”

“So I see; but as far as remember we got plenty of sleep last night-you’re not sick are you?”

“No I’m not sick.” Steve stood up quickly. “What time is it?”

“I’m surprised your stomach hasn’t already told you. It’s 12:30.”

“Really? Come on, let’s go get some lunch.”

“Fine but are you sure you’re okay, because you look, as my grandma used to say, a little peaked.”

“Would you just stop it and come on.”

“Okay fine but I’m driving.”

“Suit yourself.”

_Wait. Not even a fight?_

Okay that was clue number two but Danny didn’t say a word. After this many years he knew it was a waste of breath to try and get his partner to divulge anything he didn’t want to. Danny would figure out what was going on sooner or later; he always did.

They decided on Manny’s for lunch and fifteen minutes after leaving headquarters were seated at their usual table in the back with their usual order of two fish tacos apiece in front of them. Steve was sipping his coconut water and hadn’t taken his first bite; Danny was almost finished with his first taco and half his Diet Coke. Call it Clue # 3.

Clue # 4 came fast and furious a few seconds later. Despite the fact the air conditioning in the place was going great guns, Steve’s cheeks were flushed. There was even a tell-tale sheen to his forehead.

Okay that did it.

Going against his own best judgment Danny asked in what he hoped was a conversational, non-accusatory tone, “So tell me babe, is there any chance you might be feeling just a little under the weather?”

The question earned him one of those deeply furrowed frowns that Steve was so good at. Danny pretended not to notice and continued. “I mean you fall asleep in the middle of the day and right now in this very pleasantly air conditioned restaurant you’re flushed and even more concerning, not shoveling your favorite lunch into your mouth. Call me crazy but I think you’re coming down with something.”

“Okay fine Danny I’m coming down with something.”

“I knew it. What hurts?”

“How about what doesn’t?” Steve said in a resigned tone of voice that Danny had honestly never heard from him before.

“Could you be a little more specific?”

“I don’t know Danny. I woke up this morning and out of the clear blue my head ached and my throat felt like sandpaper. There are you happy?”

“Happy? Do I look happy? No, I do not. No way am I happy that you’re sick-and on top of that I’m even less happy that you didn’t share the fact with me sooner. We’re a couple, pal. Remember? No secrets-I take care of you; you take care of me.”

“Fine. Let’s just eat.”

“I got a better idea.” Danny flagged down the waitress and asked her to wrap their food up to go and to get the check.

“Why are you doing tha-“Steve starts to ask.

“E pep ep. Shut it babe. I’m taking you home and getting some Advil in you and then you’re going to bed. If you’re hungry which it certainly looks like you are not, I’ll make you some chicken noodle soup.”

Steve closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of the booth which worried Danny a little more so he left a ten and a five on the table and grabbed the to go bag from the waitress as soon as she showed up with it. “Come on babe,” he told Steve, reaching a hand out toward him.

“I’m fine,” Steve insisted, brushing Danny's hand away as he slid out of the booth and made his way toward the door. More than one head turned to watch him walk out of the place and even though he was worried, Danny couldn’t help but enjoy the fact.

_Can you believe it? Even sick the guy is still  drop dead gorgeous._

______~_______

“I don’t need you to hover over me,” Steve insisted when they got home. “I’m just going to crash here -you can go back to work.”

“Like hell. I’m getting you some Advil but first I’m taking your temperature. You do have a thermometer don’t you?”

Already stretched out on the couch in the family room and pulling an afghan over himself Steve mumbled, “No.”

“Are you sure? I mean your dad must have had one.”

“Danny please. Just leave me alone.”

“Okay, I’ll look for myself. And just to let you know- you shouldn’t have that blanket on you. It traps the heat.”

“But I’m freezing.”

“I’ll get you a sheet. Sit tight,”

Danny’s gone for about five minutes. When he hurries back downstairs he heads straight for the kitchen and gets two Advil and some water. “Good news,” he tells Steve on his way into the family room. “Turns out you do have a thermometer.”

Steve keeps his arm where it is-across his eyes and doesn’t answer.

“Come on babe, open your mouth for me.”

He lifts his arm enough to give Danny a ticked off glare but does as he’s asked. As soon as Danny slides the old style glass thermometer under his tongue he closes his eyes and slides his arm back in place like he’s going back into hiding.

“Now let’s get rid of this,” Danny says, pulling on the afghan.

Steve tries to hold onto the blanket but Danny’s having none of it. “And these too,” he says. As soon as he whisks the blanket away he starts unlacing Steve’s boots. He gets no reaction when he pulls them off but when he goes to work on Steve’s pants, Steve rears up and growls “Hey!” The way lips are so tightly pursed around the thermometer is kind of comical except it isn’t really-not when his expression is so as pissed off and pained as it is.

Danny’s dealt with a pissed off/hurting SEA L before. “What do you mean hey. You’ve got a fever; you don’t need your beloved cargo pants.”

“But I’m free-zing!”

“I know-I know. See this? This is all you need to feel nice and comfy.” Danny unfolds the sheet that he’d brought down with him and covers Steve with it, pausing a second or two as he drapes it over his midsection, because there’s no way he can’t stop to admire Steve’s very solidly packed, very snug fitting boxer briefs.

“There,” he says folding the sheet back over Steve’s chest, “this will keep you plenty warm.”

Steve looks up at him with a sad puppy dog looks and his lips still tightly pursed around the thermometer. The way he drapes his arm back over his eyes announces he’s resigned, at least for now, to let Danny have his way.

It’s not a win in Danny’s book; he’d much rather not be doing this drill at all. For the record, he’d tell anyone who asked there are about fifty or sixty other things he’d much rather be doing with his adorable, half naked SEAL. “Just take it easy, babe,” he tells Steve as he runs his hand over his forehead. “I’m gonna have you feeling better in no time.”

After a few minutes he pulls the thermometer from between Steve’s lips. “Oh man,” he says, “I’m not surprised. One hundred and two. Come on and sit up. You definitely got to take these.”

“And then will you leave me alone?” Steve asks, not moving and arm still across his eyes.

“Yes if that’s what you want. Or, I can make you some soup.”

“No soup,” Steve answers as he sits up and takes the glass of water from Danny. “ I just wanna… be left alone.”

“Fine. You swallow these and I’ll do just that.

_________________~_________________

 

Once he’s sure Steve is going to keep the Advil down, Danny heads upstairs to change into shorts and a t-shirt. As he’s stuffing his work shirt in the hamper he notices something behind it and reaches for it.

_Sucrets Sore Throat Spray?_

If Steve just woke up feeling lousy just this morning why is a bottle of the stuff hidden in their bathroom? Danny shakes his head and hurries downstairs to check on him.

Okay, he says to himself, this being all tight lipped about being sick? This clandestine concealment of a sore throat?

_This is bullshit._

As soon as Steve feels better he is so going to give him a talking to.

_______~_______

Danny’s taken care of a feverish Grace enough times to know the drill. About 30-40 minutes after the Advil goes down, so does the fever.

Apparently Steve didn’t get the memo thought because it’s been an hour and his forehead feels hotter than ever. Danny’s not going to torture him with the thermometer again-he ‘s pretty sure Steve is well into the 103’s maybe even pushing 104 because now instead of shivering and grimacing he’s lolling on the couch and clearly edging toward delirium.

“How’m I doing Danny?” he asks. “Is my forehead go…od?”

“No your forehead is not good, you goof. It’s hot as hell and we need to do something about it.”

“Like wha?”

“Like get you in a cold shower.”

“No D. I’m fine. No sho-wer.”

“Yes Steve. Shower. You and me now.”

Steve rears a few inches up off the couch, “Wha? You wanna take a shower w’me?”

“Yeah that’s right, come on lets get this shirt off of you. That a boy, lift your arms up so I can get this off of you.”

Steve goes limp and lets Danny tug his damp t shirt off. When Danny starts pulling on the waistband of his boxer briefs he frowns and says. “I don’ know D. I’m not really up to messin aroun’.”

“Not to worry, pal. We’re just gonna take a shower-nothing else. Here you go , lift up that gorgeous ass of yours for me. That’s it.”

“Ouch.”

“What hurts babe?”

Steve frowns. “My neck.” He looks confused , “No- make tha’ my throat.”

“You, Steven are seriously sick. Now come on, we’re going to get your fever down and then we’re going to get you to a doctor and find out what’s going on.”

“No D, no doctor.”

“One step at a time, let’s go handsome, your shower awaits you.”

Steve’s expression clouds; the fever is gaining. Naked and shivering, he hangs onto Danny’s shoulder and lets himself be led up the stairs and into his bathroom.

“Sit here,” Danny tells him, flipping the toilet seat down with his foot.

Steve plops down dumbly, wrapping his arms around himself and listing dangerously toward the sink.

“Whoa! Careful!” Multi-tasking like he never has before, Danny manages to steady Steve with one hand and turn on the shower with the other. Steve slumps against him, burying his face in his side and murmuring something that sounds like, “I don’ feel so good.”

“I know babe. I got you. Here. Stand up. Put your arm over my shoulders. That’s it. Now step in.”

Pressed against him, Danny guides Steve into the shower.

“Wait D!” Steve looks stricken, “You got your clothes on!”

“It’s okay I like taking showers with my clothes on. Come on here we go.”

Steve frowns but lets himself be guided under the water. As soon as the icy cold spray hits him he goes rigid and tries to jerk away, “Oww! Too cold!”

“No it isn’t. Cold is good. Here we go. You and me, in the shower, come on hug me, just the way we like to-in the shower together.”

Cold water sluicing over Steve’s feverish body sobers him up quickly. “No! ,” he gasps, lurching to get out.

“Hold on, stay with me, we got to get you cooled off.”

“No… I don’ like this D.”

“I know, I know , just a few more minutes,” Danny tells Steve, holding on to him tightly and keeping him under the spray until he’s pretty sure he’s knocked a few degrees off his fever. “Okay, now to get you out of here and dried off,” he says turning off the water and angling Steve out of the shower.

_Talk about crazy._

Here he is, arms around his gorgeous, naked partner and his mind is so far away from where it would normally be it’s not even funny. He sees the beads of water on Steve’s taut butt cheeks and the only thing he wants to do is wrap a thick terry cloth towel around him. “Here you go, let’s get you dried off,” he tells him.

“I wanna …lay down,” Steve slurs.

“I know, I know,” Danny tells him. “And you will, soon. Let’s just get you dried off first-good boy, that’s it, spread your legs for me.”

_So he’s toweling off Steve’s perfect bits and pieces and feeling… nothing?_

Yep it’s true. A sick, feverish McGarrett, even, a naked one , pushes none of the usual buttons. As soon as Danny gets him toweled off he gently deposits him into their bed.

“Com’on, lie down wi’me,” Steve murmurs as he sinks back against the pillow.

“I will, soon,” Danny fibs. “I just got to make a quick call.”

Eyes starting to droop, jaw going slack, Steve doesn’t protest. “Okay,” he says, “Jus’ hurry back, kay?”

Danny says that he will and gently extricates himself. He drapes a sheet over Steve and hurries to their closet where he changes into dry clothes. Pulling a t-shirt over his head, he hurries downstairs to dial a very familiar number.

_____~____

 “Mr Williams, this is Dr. Kalani, I was so surprised when my service told me you called, I thought Grace was still in Europe with her mother?”

“Well she is. It’s not Grace I’m calling about. I uh… I know you’re a pediatrician and all but I don’t know any other doctors and my partner is sick and I -

“Stop Mr. Williams. Exactly what is wrong with your partner?”

“I think it’s the flu- or maybe strep throat-I don't know. He’s got a sore throat but he’s got this fever that won’t go down. It was 102 an hour ago. I gave him Advil and that didn’t budge it so I put him in a cold shower. It's down a little but he's still feverish. I mean should I be worried? Should I take him to the ER?”

“I’d hate for you to have to do that-you and I both know how horrible the wait is there.”

“So what? Should I just keep giving him Advil?”

“Are you at your apartment, Mr. Williams?”

“No I’m at Steve’s, I mean, I’m at my partner’s place, it’s on the North Shore.”

“Oh really?” After a pause the doctor says, “I’m not actually that far from there. I could stop by if you like?”

For a second Danny’s tongue-tied. A house call? If Gracie’s pediatrician wasn’t four feet tall and going on seventy years old he’d suspect she’d somehow seen a photo of Steve and had ulterior motives. “Uh yeah sure,” he tells the doctor, “that would be great. I’d really appreciate it.”

After he gives the doctor their address, he hangs up and takes a deep breath. Steve isn’t going to like this.

 _So what else is new?_  
_____~_____

Dr. Kalani is at the front door twenty minutes later.

Danny lets her in and nods upstairs when she asks where her patient is. Without another word she heads up the stairs, a battered black leather doctor’s bag in one hand. Danny follows behind but hangs behind in the hallway when she enters their bedroom.

“Mr McGarrett?” She says from just inside the doorway, “I’m Dr. Kalani. Mr. Williams tells me that you’re not feeling well?”

It takes Steve a few seconds to open his eyes and focus on the grey haired woman. “Wh..who did you say you were?” he asks hoarsely.

“I’m Dr. Kalani, your friend Daniel asked me to check in on you.”

“Oh.” It’s all Steve can manage. After he says it he closes his eyes.

“May I call you Steven?” the Doctor asks stepping further into the room. “How about I have a look at you and find out what’s making you feel so miserable?”

Neither question requires or receives an answer. The tiny woman is across the room and perched on the bed next to Steve in a flash. “Here we are,” she murmurs softly, “Let’s see what’s going on.” Her fingertips press just under his ears and make their way down his neck. When he grimaces she purses her lips and shakes her head and says, “I’m so sorry ” but she continues what she’s doing. Murmuring softly that she’d like to take a listen to his lungs she takes a stethoscope from her bag, acting as if the bright yellow Big Bird figure attached to it were perfectly normal. Steve looks at the bird and even as feverish as he is, connects the dots. With a pained sigh he looks away, one arm draped over his eyes as if not seeing the woman beside him might negate the fact he’s being examined by a pediatrician.

From the doorway where he’s watching Danny bites his lip. If he weren’t so worried about Steve this would be pretty funny.

Over the next few minutes as Dr. Kalani examines Steve from head to toe. It’s a good thing that whenever he can he closes his eyes. Big Bird has friends. There are shiny stickers on just about every thing the doctor pulls from her bag; even her tongue depressor has dinosaurs printed on it.

Acting as if Steve were just one of her small patients Dr. Kalani murmurs encouragement to him as she peers down his throat and into his eyes and ears and nose. Then she listens to his abdomen with her stethoscope and palpates it. Thankfully Danny had thought ahead and put him in a pair of his loose fitting boxers. Even so, he grimaces when she slips her small hand into Steve's boxers and presses down in the crease above his thighs.

Steve grimaces too.

_Poor guy._

Thankfully Kalani is as good with big kids as she is with little ones. As she does what she has to do, she keeps up a running commentary, which Steve doesn’t really hear but which helps him feel less awkward.

“Well young man,” the petite doctor says as she stands up, “You have quite a severe case of tonsillitis.”

“Tonsillitis?” Danny says, surprising both of them and then, since he’s given himself away, walking straight up to the bed. “I thought only kids got that?”

“Not true. Anyone who has tonsils can develop tonsillitis,” the doctor informs him. “I need to swab Steven’s throat and send a culture to the lab to determine what’s causing his but I’m pretty sure it’s bacterial-more than likely strep.

“So what exactly do you do for tonsillitis? Is he going to have to have his tonsils out?”

“Perhaps but not immediately. First we need to deal with the infection. I’m going to give him a shot of penicillin and then call in a script for oral penicillin. I’m also going to give him a steroid injection to ease the swelling and inflammation. His throat is almost occluded, his tonsils are so enlarged.”

“Oh jeez,” Danny says. “Can I just thank you again for being willing to come over.”

“Not necessary Mr. Williams. It’s my pleasure to help out.”

While the doctor is getting things from her bag, Danny sidles up to the bed and says to Steve, “So good news right? Dr. K’s going to have you fixed up in no time.”

Steve opens his eyes halfway- just enough to flash Danny a pained frown.

“I know, I know. You’re not crazy about being treated by a kid’s doc but it was my only choice.”

“If you’ll excuse me Mr. Williams,” Dr. Kalani says returning with a very long q-tip and reclaiming her perch on the bed next to Steve. “Now this may be a little unpleasant,” she tells Steve. “When I tell you to, say “Ah,” and let me swab the back of your throat. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Steve looks from the Doctor to Danny and then back to Kalani. The miserable little boy look on his face is too cute for words but Danny can’t really enjoy it. He’s been through the whole ‘quick little swab’ thing with Grace plenty of times including the one she gagged so hard she threw up. Moving silently he grabs the wastebasket just to be on the safe side and takes up a position as close to Steve as he can get.

“Ok, Steven, say ah,” the Doctor says.

Dutifully, Steve opens his mouth. The ‘ah’ he utters is hoarse and obviously hurts. Kalani is quick as promised and skillfully angles the swab to the back of his throat where she swipes it back and forth across his inflamed tonsils. It’s the swiping motion that does it. He eyes go wide with shock and pain and he gags, violently. As he continues to gag, the doctor continues to swipe and tears slide down his cheeks.

“That’s it, good job, all done.” Dr. Kalani finally says. “I’m so sorry, Steven, I know that was unpleasant.”

Steve says nothing. He just blinks hard and swallows and winces.

“Can you help Steven, Daniel? A tissue would be good,” Kalani says to Danny relinquishing her perch to him so she can deposit the swab into a long, narrow glass tube.

“Here you go buddy,” Danny says as he sits down feeling all kinds of sorry for Steve. Gently, just the way he would with Grace, he wipes his face, dealing with the tears first and then daubing at the saliva trickling down his chin. “All better,” he tells him. “Go ahead and lay back, the worst is over.”

Except it isn’t.

Kalani has been busy taking things out of her bag. When she turns around she has two syringes in one hand and an alcohol wipe in the other.

Danny’s eyes go wide. These aren’t your run of the mill disposable syringes. These have glass barrels with gleaming metal plungers and needles as long as his pinky. He gulps and steps away from the bed biting his lip. He’s never seen his partner get a regular shot before; let alone one the likes of these. Based on Steve’s expression he’s not sure how he’s going to handle it.

“If you would roll over onto your tum-I mean stomach, please Steven, I’ll just give you these and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

At first Steve doesn’t move. The only change on his part is the way the frown lines deepen across his forehead.

“Come on babe, roll over,” Danny encourages.

Looking like he’s been told to sing the Star Spangled Banner in his birthday suit, Steve slowly does as he’s told, burying his face in his pillow as soon as his stomach makes contact with the mattress.

“Hold these for me if you would,” Mr. Williams,” the doctor says handing the syringes to Danny and sitting down on the bed next to Steve. “You should start feeling better within 12-24 hours she says as she folds back the sheet and gently tugs on the waistband of Steve’s boxers. “Lift up for me just a bit, there that’s a good boy-I mean that’s it. “

Danny’s astonished for the second time. Not only does Dr. Kalani not remark about the huge tattoo covering Steve’s backside, she acts like it’s not even there as she swipes the alcohol wipe over the top of each of his beautifully sculpted butt cheeks. Unfazed, she nods to Danny indicating which syringe she wants. “Ok Steven, just a little sting,” she warns before plunging the needle into his backside. Steve’s body goes rigid. As Kalani slowly depresses the plunger he grunts and fists the pillow with both hands.

“Good job, she tells him pressing the alcohol wipe hard against the dot of blood on his backside while she deposits the syringe on the bedside table. “And now the other one,” she says to Danny holding her hand out.

Dumbly he gives her the remaining syringe.

Steve’s grunt is a little softer this time but his cheeks clench just as tightly and he holds his breath and Danny’s own backside aches just watching the long needle sink into his partner’s taut ass.

“There we go,” Kalani says as she withdraws the needle and presses the wipe against the site, “all finished.” Then to Danny, “Could you please grab the red plastic box out of my bag and place these syringes into it?” Not waiting for an answer she drops the syringe next to the other one on the table and turns back to Steve. “And now just lift up for a second and we’ll get you put back together.”

Limply Steve does as he’s told, rising up just enough for the doctor to tug his boxers back up. After she’s pulled the sheet up over him, he rolls on to his side, facing away from both of them.

“That’s it,” the doctor tells him. “You just try to get some rest now. I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow evening.

Steve mumbles a barely understandable “Thank you,” and draws his legs up tight against his body.

“Lets talk downstairs,” the doctor whispers to Danny as she packs up her things. “He should sleep for a while; I included a touch of pain killer with that second injection.”

“Good call.” Danny whispers back, nodding for the doctor to go ahead of him as they leave the room.

As soon as they’re downstairs Dr Kalani starts rattling off instructions telling Danny to keep Steve well hydrated, and not to worry about getting any food into him. “His throat will be too painful to tolerant solids for a day a so. "If he does want to eat, I recommend yogurt, pudding, ice-cream,-maybe soup but not hot soup. I’ll call prescriptions into Mallory’s Pharmacy-they deliver. In addition to penicillin I’ll order a few items that you might need in case he becomes nauseous which often occurs with an infection this severe.”

“What kind of items?”

“Just some suppositories- Tylenol and Phenergan.”

“Oh Jesus,” Danny says and makes a thoroughly disgusted face.

“Oh please Mr. Williams. If your partner becomes nauseas to the point he can’t take his medications by mouth you’ll need to treat him so that you can get his antibiotics into him. I’m sure I remember explaining this very thing to you once with Grace.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s coming back to me now but that was with Grace-”

Kalani cuts him off, “And this is no different. Someone you love is ill; you’ll do whatever they need you to do. Now tell me again, what’s the address here so I can give it to the pharmacist.”  
_________~___________

After Dr. Kalani leaves Danny tiptoes upstairs to check on Steve.

_Bless his heart._

Steve’s on his back with his legs splayed and the sheet twisted around him and he’s snoring very softly through just barely opened lips. If he were sure he wouldn’t wake him up, Danny would have kissed him right then and there. As it is, he gently lays the back of his hand against Steve’s forehead. A few seconds later he sighs with relief. Kalani had told him the steroid injection would knock Steve’s fever down a little and she was right. He’s still warm but he’s not hot anymore.

Make that not feverish anymore.

Danny corrects himself, shaking his head as he stares down at his partner. Sick as he is, tangled up in sheets and snoring, Steve is nothing but smoldering hot. “Watch out babe,” he whispers to him. “I am so going to jump your beautiful bones the second you’re better.”

Steve stirs and smacks his lips but then quickly drops back into a deep stupor complete with that soft little snore that Danny’s never heard before. He’d be content to stand and stare a lot longer but an insistent knock on the front door jolts him out of his reverie. He races down the stairs taking them two at a time so he can stop whoever is out there before he wakes up Steve.

_____~______

“Hey brah,” a reed thin teenager wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt says when Danny opens the door. “You order some stuff form Mallory’s?”

“Yes.” Danny whispers. “I got a sick friend who’s sleeping so let’s keep it down, okay?”

“Whatever you say. I just need $64.78 and I’ll be on my merry way.”

“Fine. Wait here while I go get it.”

“Take your time.”

Danny has to run back upstairs; he’d dropped his wallet on the bureau when he changed out of his work clothes. He tiptoes into the room, grateful to see that it looks like Steve hasn’t moved an inch and grabs his wallet. Eyes on Steve, he tiptoes backward out of the room and then takes the stairs two at a time again. “ So here you go, “ he says, counting off three twenty dollar bills and a ten. “Keep the change.”

“Mighty kind of you, dude, mahalo,” the delivery boy says handing him a brown paper bag and slinking down the walkway to his waiting Jeep.

“You’re welcome,” Danny says under his breath as he closes the door. “So let’s see what Dr. K. sent us,” he murmurs, opening the bag on his way down the hallway to the kitchen. After he flicks on the overhead light he dumps the contents of the bag onto the kitchen counter and smiles.

Trust Grace’s doc to think of everything.

There’s your typical prescription bottle filled with penicillin tablets and a couple of  small boxes of what he assumes are the nasty suppositories he very much hope he’ll have nothing to do with. The other items are what make him smile: a box of Pedialyte popsicles, a bottle of cola syrup and a bottle of Gatorade. He’ll give one thing to Rachel; she really knows how to pick a good pediatrician.

After he makes himself a turkey sandwich and gobbles it down he drops the bottle of penicillin tablets into his pocket, pours some Gatorade in a glass and adds some ice cubes. Remembering he’d seen straws somewhere in Steve’s perfectly organized kitchen cabinets he rifles through them until he finds what he’s looking for. “Ah ha,” he says and sticks a purple straw into the glass. Then he heads upstairs.

_______~________

 

Steve’s asleep or seems to be as he crosses the room. When he reaches the bed and Steve’s eyes fly open, he realizes otherwise. “Well hello there, stranger,” he says to him, “How ya feeling?”

It’s not a difficult question, except, it is. Steve shifts back against his pillow and frowns. He swallows and looks suddenly, absolutely miserable.

“Thro…at hurts,” he croaks. “But I’m…okay.”

“Yeah right. You’re okay like I’m Beyoncé’s main squeeze. The good news is you’re going to be feeling a lot better in no time.”

Steve gives Danny one of his you-so-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about looks and closes his eyes.

“Don’t be doubting me babe-I got some medicine here that’s going to do the trick.”

Looking at Danny from beneath hooded eyes Steve frowns.

“I know. You’re not crazy about swallowing anything right now. But I got this here glass of icy cold Gatorade and all you got to do is pop one of these pills in your mouth and take a nice long sip through this straw I found just for you and you’ll be feeling better in no time.”

Steve’s frown deepens but he pushes back against the pillow behind him.

“That's it,” Danny says, digging a pill out of the bottle in his hand and holding it out toward Steve. “Now open your mouth for me.”

Still frowning, Steve opens his mouth.

“Good job, “ Danny tells him, dropping the oblong tablet on his tongue and then bringing the glass of Gatorade up to his lips. “Here, just take a sip of this.”

Surprising Danny, Steve does exactly as he’s told. He leans forward and wraps his lips around the straw. There’s a split second delay, like he’s bracing himself, which he is, before he takes a sip.

“That’s it,” Danny tells him. “Just a little… nice and slow.”

Eyes closed, Steve swallows and grimaces like a knife is slicing through him; which is pretty much the way his throat feels. After he gets the pill down he shudders and lies back against the pillows.

“Can you drink just one more sip?” Danny asks.

Steve shakes his head, no.

“Okay, but you got to stay hydrated. I’m going to leave this glass here and you need to take a sip every time you wake up. Capeeche?”

Steve nods and closes his eyes.

“So how’s the fever?” Danny says, laying his hand on Steve’s forehead. “Hmmm, definitely lower than it was but still in business. I’ll go get you some more Advil. You need anything else You want to hit the head?”

Shaking his head, Steve croaks, “No, I’m g-good.”

“Okay so I’m going downstairs to lock up and get the Advil and then I’ll be back to camp out in your pop’s nice chair over there.”

“Steve frowns. “You’re not gonna sleep with me?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, believe me, but, if I remember right you have to be on antibiotics at least 24 hours before you're not contagious and based on how hard this thing hit you I kind of want to do anything I can to avoid being its next victim."

Steve sighs and closes his eyes.

It honestly takes all Danny has not to reverse himself.  
______~_______

John McGarrett’s beloved, high back chair is well padded and has a nice ottoman footrest. It’s comfy enough but it’s not a bed so Danny doesn’t really get much sleep. It’s okay though- he didn’t plan on sleeping seeing as he has to take care of Steve. He listens to his breathing and soft snoring and gets up twice-once to give him Gatorade and more Advil and once to help him to the john.

As far as the second mission-the one to the john?

Well, Danny almost winds up helping him up off the floor instead.

In typical McGarrett fashion, at about 3 am Steve decided he was fine to navigate his way to the bathroom so he threw off the covers and stood up. Being only half asleep Danny heard him and was at his side in a split second which was only just soon enough to grab hold of him as he swayed dangerously to one side.

“Whoa! Hold on. What do you think you’re doing?”

“I…got to…pee.”

“Good to hear but as you can see, you’re a little unsteady on your feet. Here, put your arm around me and let me help you.”

Steve didn’t fight Danny. In fact he leaned heavily on Danny who wrapped an arm around his waist and slowly guided him into the bathroom. When they got there Danny kicked the toilet seat down with his foot and steered Steve over. “Sit,” he told him.

“I can’t pee sitting down.”

“That’s bull shit.”

“Come on Danny just help me.”

Those puppy god eyes killed him dead. Every time. With a huff, but not really feeling mad at all, Danny kicked the seat back up and angled Steve around so he was facing the toilet.

“Hey,” Steve said looking down, “Why am I… wearing your boxers?”

“You are wearing them because I figured you’d rather not show Dr. Kalani your impressive package which is what you would have done if I’d left you in those snug little boxer briefs of yours.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, can you do this or do I need to help you?”

Steve says he can do it but as he’s fumbling with the boxer’s slit, sways again and Danny has to steady him. “All right that does it. Here. You hold onto me and I’ll take care of the rest. “

“I really can do it,” Steve halfheartedly insists but he since he’s got one arm around Danny’s shoulders and his other hand is gripping the railing on the shower stall, his credibility isn’t all that good.

Danny is all business and no tease as he does what has to be done. He’s been in similar situations with Grace and knows to just take care of business like it’s no big deal. He waits patiently for Steve to finish and then tucks him back in his boxers. The guy is still feverish and weak as can be but miraculously, his beautiful, sculptured dick actually started to gets a little hard.

“Don’t get any ideas,” he tells Steve as he guides him back to bed.

“Don’ worry,” Steve answers looking a little pitiful and a lot loveable.

_____~_____

By 7 the next morning Danny has given up on sleeping and is reading the sports section. When he hears Steve start to wake up he looks over the top of the newspaper and smiles. It’s crazy but every now and again his 35 year tattooed and muscle-bound partner can look a lot like a lost little boy.

_Like now._

“Hey babe,” he says to him, putting down the newspaper. “How ya feeling?”

Muzzy and bed-headed, Steve blinks and swallows and then looks surprised. “A little… better,” he rasps.

“Throat still hurt?”

“Yeah, but not as… much.”

“Well that’s progress.” Danny stands up dropping the afghan he’d been wrapped up in on the floor. “I better go get you something to tahe your penicillin and Advil with. You want anything else?”

It takes Steve a minute to answer. “I am kinda hungry but I don’t want to have to swallow anything.”

Grinning, Danny tells him he has just the thing and hurries downstairs.

When he comes back and Steve sees the popsicle in his hand his face lights up. When he reads the label it clouds over. “Pedialyte? What’s Pedialyte?”

“It’s this drink that you give kids when they’re sick – it’s got all the electrolytes and shit they need.”

“But I’m not a kid.”

“But you’re sick. Here, shut up and take your medicine and I’ll let you have the popsicle-trust me you’re gonna love it.”

Steve looks skeptical as he takes the pills from Danny. One at a time he puts them on his tongue and braces himself. It takes two long draws on the straw to get the white penicillin tablet down. The smaller Advil  go down with just one. Looking exhausted from the effort Steve drops back against his pillow.

“Hey, don’t quit on me. The best part is still to come.”

“I’m okay. I don’ wan’ anything else.”

“So you say but you haven’t tasted the best cherry popsicle ever. I tell you Steve, this baby will make your throat feel so much better. Here just one lick.”

Steve rolls his eyes but opens his mouth when Danny brings the popsicle to his lips. He takes a tentative swipe at it with his tongue and then seems to get more interested. “Here, let me hold it,” he says

“Suit yourself.”

Clutching the popsicle in one hand Steve pushes himself back against the pillows so he’s halfway sitting up. The popsicle is starting to drip on his bare chest so he gives it a few long licks and then when he has it under control takes a bite off the top.

Eyes closed he sucks on the sweet icy cold confection.

Danny shakes his head –the guy looks like he’s tasting hundred dollar a pop caviar.

When Steve swallows, instead of the usual grimace, he opens his eyes and gives Danny a little grin.

“You like that?”

“Yeah,” he answers giving the popsicle two more long swipes with his tongue which is red by now, just like his lips. “It makes my throat… feel better.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it. You can thank Dr. Kalani when she stops by tonight-she’s the one who sent them over.”

Still carefully licking and nibbling at his popsicle, Steve cocks his head and eyes Danny curiously. “So she’s Grace’s pediatrician?”

“Yep.”

“And did she have a funny looking yellow bird on her stethoscope or am I just making that up?”

“Oh she had Big Bird on her stethoscope all right. She also had dinosaurs on her tongue depressors.”

Steve frowns at Danny as he finished off the popsicle with a loud slurp. “So I guess you’ll be telling everyone about this?”

“Well it was pretty comical,” Danny says, sitting down on the bed beside Steve. “But me? I’m not telling a soul anything. I’m just grateful Dr. K could sort things out for you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Scouts honor. You see, as I’ve been telling you for quite some time I love the ever-loving hell out of you. Seeing you hurt makes me hurt. Seeing you enjoy that popsicle makes me close to ecstatic. Do I think it’s a hoot that a little old doc with big bird on her stethoscope took care of you? Yeah sort of but all I really care about is that she was able to get you feeling better. Wait, what is that grin for?”

Innocently, Steve’s eyes go wide. “Noting. I’m just smiling at you. I think it's really sweet how much you care.”

“Well thank you.” Danny leans over and kisses Steve chastely on the forehead. “Now do you want another popsicle or do you want to get some more rest?”

“Actually, I have a question.”

“Which is?”

“Have I been on the penicillin for 24 hrs?’

He looks so damn gorgeous and eager for the answer to be yes that Danny fudges a little and says yeah.

“So you can get in bed with me?”

“Possibly but those boxers are staying on you and mine are staying on me.”

“I know I know. Trust me. I just want to…. you know, to have you close to me.”

Already pulling off his t-shirt, Danny says, “Yeah I know-me too babe.”

_______~______

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BIrthday lyndalanz !!!  
> Sorry it took be so long to give you the nice big serving of H/C that you deserve !.  
> love you !


End file.
